A long time coming
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: Freechamp. It's been on the cards for to long, and one fiery arguments takes an unexpected twist leading to whole new path. It's true that as one book closes, another opens - they thought it'd be the end, it's now the beginning
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm currently travelling home, and the journey is taking forever... Anyway I basically thought I'd write a new fic. This is my first Freechamp fic, I how no idea if it'll be good or even if I ship them completely yet but anyway I hope you enjoy this! Please leave suggestions for the storyline - I want it to be as interactive as possible like each chapter has a point that**

 **someone wants.**

'Mrs Beauchamp, a word please!' Rita called coldly.

Connie strutted into her office, closely followed by a rather furious Rita.

'Staff Nurse Masters is on my team and therefore I expect him to be under my orders, you have no authority over him.'

Connie laughed,' I have authority over you, this is my department Nurse Freeman'

A crowd had gathered outside the office, this confrontation had been long overdue, and bets as to who would win had be made.

Inside both women stood, neither willing to back down.

'Do you get a frill from this Rita?' Connie asked in an unreadable manner

'What if I said I did?'

'Then more than likely you'd want to take me for dinner.' Connie replied sitting down in her chair.

'Well...' Connie prompted

'I suppose we could, possibly, maybe go to dinner?' Rita struggled to speak, something about Connie made it hard to focus, made it hard to speak. In turn this created a fear of being regarded as 'dumb or unworthy of her time' for Rita.

Sensing she needed to take control Connie spoke,' How's your cooking?'

'Not 5 star, but a solid 4.' Rita replied

'6 o'clock, carpark, I'll drive us back to mine - you can cook and I'll sort the drink.' The clinical lead decided.

'Sounds like a plan.' Rita smiled, maybe this was what she'd been waiting for...

 **So it's only a small chapter, but as I have mobile data and a long, boring journey ahead I thought I'd update again. Let me know what you want to happen. Please please Review - Lolly xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the shift was pretty uneventful for both women. Whilst Connie was able to keep her mind at work for the majority of it, Rita constantly ran through different scenarios, and tried to picture the type of house a clinical lead and former ct surgeon may live in.

Finally it was 5.55 and that meant time for both Connie and Rita to clock off.

'So who won?' Asked Robyn as Rita entered the staff room.

'Nobody won as such.' She replied, a slight smile playing at her lips. For her she'd more than won because finally a chance to be alone with Connie had become available.

'Oh, well I've got a pound on you so come on!' Robyn joked as she left the room

'I'd easily let her win.' Rita joked as she opened her locker and began to get changed.

'Why are you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?' Came a familiar voice from behind her. Upon turning she saw the oh so familiar grin of Dixie.

'Oh leave it out!' She replied turning back to her locker.

'So how did it go with Mrs B?'

'Pretty well actually.' Rita replied with a glint in her eye, which didn't go undetected by Dixie.

'Oh really?' She asked a suggestive look about her.

'What?'

'Are you free for a drink after work I was thinking you could fill me in on...'

Rita shook her head which stopped Dixie in her tracks.

'Oh right. And why not?'

Rita didn't reply but the look on her face gave it all away and it wasn't long before Dixie had pieced everything together.

'I always thought there was potential there,' she said with raised brows, 'well enjoy your night. I shall be wanting all the details tomorrow.'

'As if' Rita laughed

'Trust me! You'll be dying to tell someone.' Dixie replied before giving her one piece of advice, 'just be careful!' With that she left the room and Rita stood alone slightly confused.

Rita finished getting into her own clothes again, she was thankful that she'd opted for a slightly smarter outfit today, it was new, luckily uncreased and happened to cling to all the right places.

Before leaving the room, she stood before the small mirror in her locker and smoothed down her top before slightly adjusting her hair. Everything had to be perfect to try and hide the nervousness she held around such a beautiful women. Connie was literally the definition of perfect in Rita's eyes and that meant high stakes for tonight. Tearing herself away from her thoughts, Rita took a deep breath before closing her locker and leaving the room.

 **So just a short update, more of a filler if I'm honest but don't worry I shall upload again later! Please Review - Lolly xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this wasn't uploaded yesterday, I may have fallen asleep, so it's only short but I felt so bad for not posting!x**

Rita hovered outside Connie's office before finally raising a hand and planting a steady knock on the door.

'Come in.' Came the standard reply.

'Hi.' Rita beamed as she shut the door behind her

'Hello Nurse Freeman, have you finished?' The clinical lead questioned

'I have, are you done?' She asked pointing towards the computer.

'This can wait till tomorrow, I have a prior engagement.' The brunette replied, before looking up at Rita and letting a real genuine smile fall at her lips.

'Wow, already prioritising me.' Rita joked out loud

'Hmm, as well as that I'm thinking about the bottle of wine sat in my fridge at home.' Connie grinned

'Oh of course that is very important!' Rita grinned.

'Come along then Nurse Freeman, the dinner shan't cook itself.'

'After you Mrs Beauchamp'

 **Another short chapter but my plan is small and regular updates throughout the holiday and of course there will still be the occasional long one! Anyway I hope you're enjoying this fic, please review this chapter. While I'm waiting today I shall write more, please review - Lolly xx**


End file.
